


shelter from the storm

by rhenna



Series: HP prompt drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bob Dylan forgive me, Drabble, F/M, does this count as a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: James shows up on Lily's doorstep soaking wet.





	shelter from the storm

James stood slack-fisted on Lily's doorstep, rain sliding down his cheek and onto his shirt and misting his hair with the smallest of light-refracting drops, causing him to shine unnaturally overall. His eyes were imploring and all in all he looked sort of helpless and bashful as only he and Sirius seemed able to do.

Lily sighed, hands on her hips, and looked down at him over her nose, chin raised in stubborn but natural defiance. Gradually his persistent lost-puppy look wore down her resolve, the smallest traces of water blowing in the wind onto her long auburn skirt as she gracefully stepped forward and brushed leaves and other debris from his unkempt hair.

"Fine, come in," she said, "I'll give you shelter from the storm. But just this once," she hastily added. He grinned as she moved to admit him, stepping inside the warm, cinnamon-smelling apartment and was instantly infused with the scent of home. She fetched him a towel and handed it to him, sighing. "Drip on my couch and consider your life over, James Potter."


End file.
